My King, My Lover
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Vampire King Namakaeha, aka...Jason Momoa, finally picked a mate, human Dean Ambrose. But there is something about Dean Ambrose, and not everyone is happy about the king's choice.


**Vampires exist, but they don't show themselves off to the world. They simulated into the world without most humans knowing who they are. Some humans do know, but they keep it secret.**

 **And doctors' made a huge discovery…the Omega Gene. It allows men to have children.**

 ** _My King, My Love_**

The man looked up to watch his lover riding him. He loved the way he moved, the faces of pleasure he makes, and the beautiful sounds that come out of his mouth everytime he hits his sweet spot. Just enough to make him moan and beg for more. He knows his lover wants him to go faster, but he wants to prolong the pleasure as much as he can. This night is special for him…the king and the lover he picked to be his one true mate. He keeps his hands on his hips to keep him from going faster, and it's frustrating him. The king can hear it in his moans, but he just smiles, and listens to him make the beautiful music.

"Ohhhhh, my king. Please go faster. I need you to go faster." The man moans. The king smiles as he keeps a tight grip on his lovers' hips. The king knows this is killing his lover. He hits his spot with just enough force to keep his satisfied. The man on top looks down to his king and sees him. He is so gorgeous. The dark hair spread out like a crown around his head, the green eyes looking at him…desiring him, his strong arms protecting him, his beautiful muscular body melding with his. And the one little thing that really captures his eye, is the scar in his kings' eyebrow. He wondered how he got it, but the king never told him. The king speeds up his thrusts into him. He throws his head back, then brings it back and let it hangs down while he bites his bottom lip, keeping him from moaning and begging him. He knows he won't go faster, so he holds his tongue. He feels the sweat dripping off his body. He looks down and sees his king is sweating to. He doesn't know how long they have been going at it, but does know it's longer than usual. Everytime he would get close, the king would stop and pull out. Then he would wait a little bit, move him into another position and start all over again. His king is torturing him by prolonging his orgasm.

The king looks up looking at his prize possession. A man with wild, curly, dirty golden hair and a tongue to match that wild hair. Eyes as blue as the ocean just outside of his windows…his beautiful, muscular, athletic body on top of him, his pink lips…he loves it when they are around his cock…or kissing him. They are so soft, so innocent, like him. The king moves his hands up to feel his six-pack abs, then comes back down and goes around to cup his two perfectly round ass as it comes down on his cock as he thrusts up. The king sees him smiling and he smiles. He is glad he found this man, this Dean Ambrose. He is the light he has been missing for a very, very, very long time. Then the king moves up where he is face to face with Dean. Dean's smile gets bigger, and the king smiles. There is where Dean sees his teeth…his fangs. His king is Vampire King Namakaeha of the Hawaiian Islands and some smaller islands that are not on the map, one of the vampire rulers on the Polynesian Vampire Council and World Vampire Council, but he also goes by Jason Momoa. In public Dean does call him Jason, but here in the bedroom, he's his king and always be his king. No man has ever made Dean feel this way. His heart flutters everytime he looks at him, his skin tingles when he touches him, his kisses are a like a drug, he always wants more from the king. Like what is happening now. Then the king kisses him. It's demanding, possessing. The king wraps his arms around Dean and holds him tighter as he is kissing him. Dean lets him in right away. Their tongues dancing, tasting each other. The king doesn't speed up, but he does thrusts harder into him. Dean moans into the king's mouth. Their sweaty bodies clinging to each other. Dean digs his nails into the king's shoulder blades, trying to hang on. Then the king breaks the kiss, but does not stop the hard thrusts.

"My lord, please…I need it." Dean pleaded. The king just smiles and keeps thrusting. Dean's head go back and lets out a begging moan. Then suddenly the king stops his thrusts. Dean looks at his king and he sees it in his eyes. He knows what he wants. So Dean tilts his head and the king sinks his fangs into Dean's pink, soft flesh. Dean holds onto his king for support. Dean's eyes get big. The king has never gone this long feeding on him. The king holds him in place so Dean can't move. Then the king can feel Dean's heart slowing down until there is barely a beat. Dean's arms just dropped from the kings' body. The king stops sucking on Dean's blood and pulls him away and sees his eyes are just fluttering to stay open. He doesn't lay Dean down, but he still holds onto him. The king makes a cut over his heart, blood coming out slowly. He guides Dean to his blood. Dean's lips touch his blood. At first nothing happens, then the king feels Dean sucking his blood…he smiles. It is done, Dean is his…his mate.

When Dean's lips touched something wet, he didn't know what it was. Then he smelled something good. He stuck out his tongue and licked, it tasted just as good as it smelled. Then he starting sucking the delicious liquid. Did the king pour something sweet down his chest? He kept sucking and licking until he felt a soft tug on his hair. He looked up and see his king smiling, then Dean looked at his king and noticed the liquid is his blood. Dean looked at his king, wondering what just happened. Then he got his answer…"My mate." The king says to him. Now Dean knows what the king did…they are mated now. Dean couldn't believe it! The king picked him as his mate? Then the king leaned into Dean's face and licked his blood off around his mouth and a soft kiss on his lips. And before Dean could say or do anything, the king flipped him around where Dean is laying on his back, lifts his leg onto his chest and thrusts back in.

Dean arches his back up, lifting his ass up to. Letting his king in him more. Dean grabs the silk sheets, holding onto them while Jason, yes Jason thrusts into him, hitting his sweet spot with exact precision giving him little shocks throughout his entire body.

"Please Jason! Please don't stop!" Dean begged him. The king smiled. Dean has never called him by his human name in the bedroom until now. He always wanted him to call him Jason for the longest time, but Dean refused since they weren't mates. Now he is. Jason looks down at Dean as he is thrusting inside him. His knuckles are white from holding onto the sheets so tight, his mouth is open and can hear his heavy breathing. Dean opens his eyes and sees Jason on his knees thrusting in him, and sees his aching cock being ignored. He wants to grab it, but everytime he does, Jason slaps his hand away. Dean looks at Jason with pleading, begging eyes. Jason knows what he wants, but not right away. Then slowly his hand glides down Dean's leg, between his thighs, then up to his aching stiff cock. He slowly wraps his hand around it and slowly starts moving his hand. Dean bites his lip, holding in the moan he wants to let out, but he keeps it in.

"Moan for me Dean. I want to hear you moan my name." Jason says in a deep low voice. Dean knows that voice and what it means. He knows Jason isn't playing anymore.

"Jaaasssooonnn." Dean moaned out. "Please don't stop…more, please more." Dean moaned this time. But the king kept his hand slow and steady, like his thrusts. "Please Jason…I'm yours." Dean softly said. Jason stopped and looked at Dean. Dean looked up to Jason. Then Jason sped up his thrusts and went faster around his cock. Dean feeling like electricity shooting thru his body everytime he hits that wonderful spot inside him. Going faster and harder, the way Dean loves it. Dean can feel it coming on and he has a feeling it's going to be big. Jason can see it's coming soon. Dean's foot is sinking into the bed, his leg on his shoulder is pressing down on it, his hands is actually tearing his sheets, head arching like his back, his breath short and ragged, and now the toes are curling.

"JJAASSOONN! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!" Dean shouted. His body convulsed as Jason hit his prostate one more time to get that orgasm that Dean has been waiting for all night and his cock erupted all over his stomach and Jason's hand.

And at the same time…"DDEEAANN! MINE! MATE!" Jason shouted out. His body shook as he spilled his seed into Dean, filling him…claiming him. Then Jason fell to the side beside Dean. After a few minutes of such pleasure Jason turns to Dean and kisses him on the cheek. Dean turns and looks at him with such love and admiration. Then Jason gets up off the bed and walks over to the door and opens it. He says something to his guards outside then closes the door. Dean watches him walk back in all his naked glory. Dean being 6'3, didn't ever think he would find someone taller than him, but he did. Not much, but he's still taller. Jason is 6'4 and even though Jason weighs less, 214lbs, compared to Dean at 225lbs. But Jason has a more sculpted body, and can't forget the Polynesian tanned skin. Dean loves it. Then he turns and goes into the bathroom. Dean hears the water being run and he comes out short time after. He goes to the bed and picks Dean up bridal style and carries him to the bathroom and puts him in the hot water running into the tub. The hot water feels good all around him, and leans back to soak it up. He hears the door being closed, then the water getting turned off and waits for Jason to join him. But he doesn't hear him getting in. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Jason. He has a sponge and soap in his hands. He comes to Dean and starts washing him.

"You're not getting in?" Dean asked. "No." Jason says and continues to wash Dean's chest. Dean sinks down so he couldn't wash him. "What is wrong? Don't you want me to clean you up?" Jason asks.

"Permission to speak freely?" Dean asks Jason.

"You don't have to ask for my permission now Dean. We are mated. You can say what is on your mind." Jason continues.

Dean looks down and blushes. "I like you to join me. In the tub." Dean whispers. He looks up and sees Jason smiling. He steps in the tub and gets behind Dean. Dean leans back on Jason. And Jason's continues with washing Dean. "You like this?" Jason asks Dean. Dean looks back to face him. "Yes." Dean answers back, then turns around and leans his head back on his chest. After a few minutes of silence. "What happens now?" Dean asks. "So that is how vampires mate? Have sex, bite and I suck your blood?" Dean asks Jason. Dean waits for Jason to answer.

"No, it's not. There is more. There's actually a ceremony…like a human wedding. We get married under the moon, we invite all our friends and family to come, a high priest or priestess does the ceremony and some other things then we are fully mated.

"All our friends and family?" Dean asks him.

"Yes. Why?" Jason asks back. Jason can't see how sad Dean is, but he can feel it though. "What's wrong E ku'u aloha?" Jason asks. Dean turns around and straddles him so they can see each other. Dean looks away, a tear runs down his face. "I don't have any friends or family." Dean says softly. Jason turns Dean's head to face him. "You do have family and friends. Naomi is your family as well as Seth, Roman, Jimmy, Jey, my parents love you, and all my people love you." Jason said to Dean. Just because they are not blood, doesn't mean they are not family." Jason continued. Then he kissed Dean on the nose. Dean just blushed. "Your mom is still alive. You don't think she'll come?" Jason asked Dean. Dean never told Jason anything about his family. But Jason already knew about Dean's mother. He always investigates anyone who comes in his home. He never told Dean. And after what he found out, he wanted Dean to tell him, so he never said anything.

"I was ashamed to tell you. You see, my mom is a whore and drug addict. She first sold herself to get more money to buy drugs. Then when I got older, she tried to sell me. Her own son." Dean told Jason. Another tear came down his cheek. Jason cupped his face. "I already know Dean, and understand. You don't need to explain anymore to me." Jason said back to Dean. "It's not I didn't trust you, but I always check out anyone who steps in my home. Safety precautions." Jason explained to Dean.

Jason cupped his face and kissed him. "You have me now." Jason told Dean. Dean blushed. "You look so cute when you blush. I should find ways to make you blush more often." Jason laughed. And Dean just turned another shade of red. Jason kissed his nose again. "You'll be fine. I fell in love with Dean Ambrose here on Hawaii, not in Cincinnati. You've changed me Dean, for the better. I, my family, and most of all my people love you. You are my light that was my dark world." Jason told Dean. Dean smiled. Jason leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Then they broke away. This time, Dean got the sponge and started washing Jason's chest. Jason loved the soft gentle touch of Dean's hand on him. He felt his cock stir. He doesn't want Dean here in the tub, maybe another time, but this is all about Dean. They washed each other, then rinsed off the soap. Dean got out of the tub and got a towel for Jason and started to dry him off. Jason stopped him and took the towel and dried Dean off instead. Then he got another towel and wrapped Dean in it, opened the door and picked him up again bridal style and carried him back into the bedroom. Dean seen there are new clean sheets on the bed now.

"Can we be closer to the windows? I love the way you look when you make love to me when we are under the windows. I want it slow, not fast." Dean whispered. Jason nodded and carried him to the other side of the bed. It was a round bed, and about three times the size of a regular bed. Jason lays Dean down on the bed with the windows behind him. The light of the ocean comes thru the windows. Dean sees the stingrays, different kinds of colorful fish and a shark swimming by. They are down far enough where you can't see the top of the water and but close to get the sunlight. It must have taken Jason and his people to make this home hundreds of years to get it finally built to where it's strong and safe.

Dean watched Jason as he lubed himself up. Watching him stroke his big, thick cock. Dean has seen magazines where it shows guys nude. He thought they had big cocks, but Jason blows them out of the water. Dean licked his lips, wanting his cock in his mouth, but he wants Jason to make love to him right now. "Please Jason, I want you." Dean said softy in his low raspy voice. Jason couldn't say no when Dean begs him like that. It gives him goosebumps all over his body. Before he got on the bed, he grabbed a pillow off the floor and brought it with him. At first Dean is confused as to what he's going to do with it, then realizes when Jason lifts up his ass puts it underneath him. All their times together, they have never used a pillow like this. And all of a sudden, Dean is getting nervous. This time felt different to him. Maybe it's because they are mated now. He feels like a virgin on their wedding night. He feels Jason at his entrance and opens his eyes to look at him. Jason is staring right back. Dean gasped as Jason entered him slowly. Jason came down to where he is inches away from Dean's face and kissed him softly, passionately on his mouth, then he started moving slowly inside Dean. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Jason, pulling him closer…and deeper inside him. Dean smiled as he felt Jason going deeper.

Jason watched Dean as he thrusted inside him. "Open your eyes Dean. I want to see you." Jason said softly. Dean slowly opens his eyes and sees Jason looking at him. His green eyes looking into his soul. Jason hitting his sweet spot like he did before, making Dean moan again. Dean's head went back as Jason kept hitting his sweet spot, exposing his neck. He bent down and started kissing his neck. Dean felt the kisses and it feels like his neck is on fire. Jason holding a steady rhythm thrusting in. He's enjoying this too much, like what they did earlier. Making Dean moan his name, his ragged breath…music to his ears. He can feel it coming on and it's too soon, so he slows down.

"Nnnuuuuhhhh!" Dean yelled out. "I want you…" Dean whispered in his ear. Jason didn't speed up, he just thrusted harder. Making the bed move. Even though there is no headboard hitting against the wall, the bed does squeak. Dean holding onto Jason, feeling every muscle moving everytime Jason thrusts in him. Now with their bodies getting sweaty, his cock feels the friction between their two bodies. God it feels good to Dean. With Jason's full weight on his body, rubbing against him, little tugs on his cock. He knows he's not going to last too much longer. Then he feels it coming on. It feels bigger this time. He grabs Jason, wraps his legs tighter, making Jason go in further, where he hits Dean's prostate even harder with each thrusts.

"Don't stop. Please Jason, don't stop." Dean whispered. Dean opens his eyes and sees Jason thrusting in him, his face buried in his neck, his long dark hair sticking to his back, muscles rippling with every thrust. Dean's breath becomes more ragged, and moves his hands into Jason's hair. Then Dean feels something coming over him. The urge to bite Jason. Does he do it? Is it something he's supposed to do? Dean can't hold it too much longer. He feels Jason's biting him again, then he feels something coming over him and he sinks his fangs into Jason as the orgasm hit both of them at the sametime! Dean holding onto Jason's head, while the shockwaves and convulsions swept thru his body. He feels Jason's body shake to, and his cock erupting between them. The euphoria flying high for both of them, then after what seemed like a lifetime, they both come down from it. He lets go of Jason's neck, as Jason came from his neck.

"What was that?" Dean asked between gasps, while looking at the sea. "It was like 100 times than a regular orgasm." Dean said as he finally breathe normally. Jason turned his head to face him. Dean sees he's lying on his side now. "Vampire orgasms are much stronger than a regular humans are. Our nerves are more sensitive to things. Like taste, smell, touch, sight…and one thing that is really sensitive is when you get an orgasm. It's a plus of becoming a vampire." Jason said smiling. "Especially more so when it's with someone you love." Jason said to Dean. Dean pulled him in to kiss him. "I love you to." Dean whispered back. Then Jason got up, went to the bathroom. He came out a short time after with a washcloth and towel. Dean seen he's already cleaned up. Jason gives Dean the washcloth, then goes to a corner and comes back with a blanket. He sees Dean cleaned himself up. He grabs the washcloth, and just drops it on the floor. Jason gets back on the bed in a different spot. Jason pats the spot next to him and Dean moves over to him. Dean lays down as Jason covers them with the blanket. Someone will be in soon to wake them to start making plans for their wedding and he doesn't want any other man to see Dean naked. Only he gets to see him naked now. He sees Dean is already asleep. He brushes the hair away to see his face. Jason sees he's smiling and glowing. He lays down and pulls Dean to him. Dean snuggles closer to Jason. Jason eventually falls asleep with Dean in his arms.

"I'm sorry. YOU can't go in." One of king's guards says to a red hair woman. And this isn't a real red head. She dyed her hair red to get noticed and noticed she did. Even so, the king picked her to be one of his concubines. She didn't care. He gave her jewels, furs, expensive clothes, cars and most of all…money. And he picks her more to sleep with from the other men and women he has.

"Don't you know who I am?" She said with a nasty tone in her voice. "I can have the king whip you for denying me access to his room." She stated. The guards laughed. "Concubines can only be summoned by the king AND we know he didn't summon you. He picked another over you…again." The second guard said laughing. She huffed and stomped around the kings' door. She tried to get in again, but the guards stopped her.

"Eva Marie. What are you doing outside the king's door? He didn't pick you." Said a beautiful black woman. The guards are happy to see Naomi. She is nice and doesn't put up with her shit. Eva Marie turned around to see Naomi standing right in front of her. She had to take a step back. "The king is already with someone." Naomi stated to Eva. "But I haven't seen him in over six months." Eva whined. "You're just upset that you're not his favorite anymore." Naomi practically sang. Eva furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips, then relaxed. "Well, who is in there with him then?" Eva Marie said smiling.

"That is none of your business." Said a man's voice. And it wasn't one of the guards. They all turned around and seen it's the king's trusted advisor, Finn Balor. "No one is supposed to be outside his bedroom doors lurking." Finn said in his thick Irish accent. "I'm not lurking." Eva said back. "I was just worried about the king. That's all." Eva said as she gave her best pouty look to Finn. "Many men might fall for that Eva, but I don't." Finn said to her making her madder. Naomi laughed. "Naomi, good to see you." Finn said to her. "Why don't you get mad at her?" Eva squeaked. "Maybe it's because Naomi is nice, she listens." Finn said back, getting more frustrated. Then Finn moved closer to Eva. "Didn't you noticed when he did summoned you, he'd kick you out of his bed as soon he was done with you. He just wanted, what's the word for it, oh yeah…he wanted a quick fuck. But now he's found someone else to occupy his time, and thankfully it's NOT you." Finn said as he looked at her. He could see the anger build up inside her. Naomi and the guards smirked and try to hide their laughs. "If you've noticed, he's been with only one concubine for the past six months. No one else." Finn kept saying.

"Who? I demand to know." Eva said thru clenched teeth. "You don't demand anything. But if you really want to know…its Dean Ambrose. And by the way, Dean's not a concubine. He hasn't been for the past four months. He's the kings' lover, not concubine." Finn said to her. Naomi knows Finn did it on purpose. Ever since the king had Dean that first night Dean came here, he wanted no one else.

"Why is he so special? The king wants children, and Dean can't give it to him. I can." Eva smugly said back to Finn. Then Finn slowly smiled back. Naomi and the guards knows something is definitely up. "Actually Eva, that is not true. You see, Dean is special…very special." Finn started to say until Eva interrupted. "What do you mean special?" Eva said raising her voice louder, hoping the king would come out. Naomi just watched Finn. He stood there, his smiling getting bigger and bigger by the second. Then Naomi gasped. "Really? Is Dean one of them?" Naomi asked. Finn looked at Naomi and nodded. Naomi squealed and started bouncing. The guards looked at Naomi and then to Finn. Finn held up the medical file and they smiled to. "What makes him special?!" Eva screamed. "Dean is special to the king in many ways, but this makes him not just special, but rare. Dean has the Omega gene…he can have children." Finn said to Eva. Eva just stood there her mouth open. "Close your mouth Eva. It's not very lady like." Finn said to her as he walks past her. "Naomi, we have a lot of planning to do." Finn said to Naomi. "What? You want me involved to?" Naomi said back to Finn. "Yes. Dean will need help. So, will you help him and the king if the king asks you?" Finn asked her. Naomi smiled. "Yes…yes I will help." Naomi squealed. Finn smiled to. He knows Dean would ask for Naomi's help with this. "Good it's settled then." Finn said happily. He turns to Eva. "Now you go back to your room and stay there. I don't want any trouble from you." Finn said to her. Then suddenly two more guards came. "Take Eva back to her room and make sure she stays there." Finn ordered them. They nodded and dragged Eva away. Finn turned back to Naomi. "Come Naomi, we have a lot of planning to do." Finn said to her.

"Finn, it took you six months to get his results back. How come?" Naomi asked.

"Actually we didn't know Dean has the Omega Gene...until now. The king came to me and told me he is picking Dean as his mate and wanted to see his medical file. I told him we never got a chance to do it because he had him occupied all the time." Finn chuckled. Naomi laughed to. "So Dean finally came in to get one done. I knew how Jason feels about Dean, so I had the doctor's take their time and check their results several times…especially his blood. And when we got the results back, we were happy." Finn told her. Naomi smiled, but also noticed a little sadness in his voice.

"Now we need to get started on the wedding details." Finn stated. Then walked back to his office.


End file.
